Red
by Adolescent Olympian
Summary: RobStar! The Titans are up against Red X yet again. But when X fights a little too dirty, Robin gets badly injured. To top it off: No painkillers. Luckily, Starfire is there to take care of him. First Story! One shot.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITAN'S YOU WHOREISH MONKEYS!

This is a oneshot. It is my first story I'm publishing so please be nice. I love love love constructive criticism. I hope you like it! and read and review!

Author's note: I have no idea if any of the medical stuff is possible but just go with me if you are a doctor or something okay? Okay great.

~Adolescent Olympian~

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_A Teen Titan's Story: Red_

"You."

"Me."

"You aren't getting away this time, Red X."

"Who says, Robin?" Red X mocked, a sly smirk forming on his face that could be seen even through his mask.

Robin growled.

"I do," Robin spat, "Titans, GO!"

The 5 heroes sprang into action and charged towards the man on the roof of Apple's HQ. Red X flung sticky Xs at each of them that 4 of the 5 Titans dodged easily. However, the X aimed at Beast Boy hit him head on and he flew backwards. Raven rolled her eyes before catching him in her black Telekinetic force as he tumbled off the roof.

"mmmMMMMmm!" The changeling was trying to pull the X off his face.

With a pop, the suction released, and Beast Boy was free of his facial binding.

"Dude, that was SO NOT COOL!" he said as he morphed into a green ram.

The comment was ignored because the other Titans were involved in intense combat with the man in red and black. Raven was unsuccessfully attempting to engulf Red X's weapons in her black force whilst Starfire shot green starbolts at his abdomen. He was able to dodge most of them with obvious ease, but one hit him in the chest causing him to fly onto his back. At this time, Cyborg took this opportunity to fling Robin straight into the air and Robin dove down onto Red X, shoulder first, like a falcon on a field mouse. Robin's shoulder connected with Red X's face with such force, the cement roof beneath the Titans fell through on impact. The Titans and Red X had fallen into a high tech looking room with lots of dials and screens. Red X was the first to get reoriented in the rubble and dust of the roof and quickly got up as the dust started to settle.

Robin saw a black figure sprinting away and immediately realized what was happening. The Teen Wonder left his still disoriented team in the rubble and started running full speed at the enemy.

"Robin!" The Titan's leader heard Starfire call worriedly.

He almost turned around too, but right now, Red X was just a little bit more important. But only a little.

Robin turned around the corner to Red X trapped and searching for an exit at a dead end.

"Looks like you're trapped, X," Robin smirked running straight at the villian.

X abruptly turned around looking alarmed.

Then he said, "I wouldn't be too sure."

Red X jumped high into the air and disappeared right before Robin reached him and appeared a few feet behind the back of the boy. Robin was confused until he felt a sharp, stinging pain in his lower back. He stumbled to his knees, but swiftly swung his foot out behind and knocking Red X's feet from under him. Robin sprang onto X and punched him square in the jaw. X straddled Robin's waist and flung him over his head in a backwards somersault making Robin land on his back. Red X stood over Robin and grabbed him by his ankles. With great force, Robin was sent hurtling head first into the cement wall. The cement wall cracked with such power. He fell to his hands and knees gripping his head and feeling extremely dizzy. Robin felt himself being lifted from the ground and slammed chest first against the hard wall. A thundering crack could be heard as Red X kneed Robin in the back of his right thigh. Red X released his grip and the barely conscious Robin fell limply to the ground.

Footsteps came rounding the corner. Gasps could be heard caused by the scene the 4 other Titans came upon.

"Robin!" the team leader could just barely hear from a certain alien princess.

This time he wanted to run to her, but he couldn't move. He had immense pain rickashaying from his right knee all the way up to his right temple.

"See you later, losers," Robin heard; it sounded increasingly distant.

A hissing sound came and Robin guessed it to be a smoke bomb.

"Oh, and this is for you Ravie," the same, distant voice said. Next came a clink of metal, a zap, and a scream.

Finally, rapid footsteps carried the Titans to Robin's weak state, and the black-haired teen could just barely make out the blurry shapes of his friends before everything went black.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know… It's like my powers are shorting out."

Robin woke up with an unbearable pain in his right thigh. However, the pain in his head had subsided, and he was able to open his eyes.

"He's awake!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin tried to sit up, but the pain intensified greatly. He let out a cry of pain and fell back onto the Titan's hospital room pillow gripping the sheets.

'Wh-what happened?" Robin forced words out through gritted teeth.

"Red X gave you a serious concussion and broke your femur," Raven replied, but she was preoccupied, "I fixed your concussion but its like I've run out; my powers stopped working halfway through."

Raven again placed her hands over Robin's thigh. Then an excruciating pain shot up Robin's right side. Robin arched his back and yelled so loudly it shook the tower. Raven gasped and she quickly took her hands away. Just then, Starfire burst into the room followed by Beast Boy with a sandwich.

"Is he okay? Oh poor friend Robin!" She shouted, running to his bedside and taking his hand. His eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing hard. Then some of the pain resided and he looked up at Star and smiled as best he could.

"Hey, Star," he breathed.

She turned to Cyborg and demanded, "Why is he not well? Why has Raven not cured him?"

"I'm fine, Star, no need to worr-ahhHHH!" Robin didn't want Starfire to worry, but as he spoke, another wave of pain overtook him.

Raven answered for Cyborg, "My powers have seemed to short circuit, Star."

"Wait, Rae, I got it!" Beast Boy said after swallowing a big bite of his sandwich, "Remember when Red X threw that ball at you and was all 'this is for you Ravie' and then it was this weird flash and you were just like 'what' and he was gone right cos of the smoke? Well that must have been because he didn't want you to heal Robin and so you can't use your powers!"

"What a surprise. That actually makes sense," Raven said monotonously.

"Aye, good job BB!" Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the back.

"AHEM! Should we _do_ something! He cannot be in this much pain forever!"

"Calm down, Star. He'll be alright. We'll just have to do things the… human way," Cyborg said.

"And what would that be?" Starfire inquired persistently.

"We have to re-align his femur bone, make sure he didn't puncture any major arteries, and cast him up."

"Will it cause him much discomfort?" Starfire asked.

"Nah wif a buf load of painkiyers," Beast Boy said with a mouthful of BLT.

"Actually, we can't give Robin any medication," Raven said.

Robin's head shot up and he said urgently, "I don't get any painkillers?"

"You wanna die today?" Cyborg asked sassily.

"I have already healed your head, so that means my magic is inside your bloodstream. If we mix it with any type of stimulant, anti-inflammatory, or modifiers then you won't last long," Raven said grimly.

"Oh Robin! I cannot stand to see you in such a state. But I'm not leaving until you are better." Starfire said taking Robin's hand again and looking at him lovingly through his mask.

He smiled at her and for a second, he forgot of the ridiculous amount of pain he was in.

"Come on, Raven I don't want to see this," Beast Boy said. He and Raven shuffled out of the infirmary, and Cyborg could have sworn he saw them take each others hands. But he had more important things to worry about so he dismissed it for later.

He turned his attention back to Robin and said, "Okay buddy, are you ready?"

"Yes," was the simple answer Robin gave.

Cyborg sat down on the right side and gently placed a hand on Robin's foot. he placed the other hovering above the sharp point on Robin's thigh that was obviously his broken bone threatening to break through his skin.

"1… 2…" Cyborg started, Robin gripped Starfire's hand tighter, "...3!"

Cyborg pushed down on the bone and jerked Robin's foot upward. The most piercing and blinding pain vibrated through Robin.

He screamed.

He screamed a lot.

5 minutes later, Robin was dripping sweat and Cyborg had helped get his shirt off. He was breathing hard, and Starfire had to stand next to Robin with a bucket, in case he needed to throw up. Robin was determined not to throw up practically on Star, but even if he did, she would not have minded.

Starfire felt guilty that she was enjoying the view of Robin's toned body. She felt this odd need to care for him and she released his hand she was holding, which was now very stiff and colored white. She went to the sink and got a cold, wet towel. She pulled up a chair right where she had been standing and took his hand once more. She placed the towel on the forehead of the shirtless, sweaty, and panting boy.

Robin looked up at her and muttered a 'thanks'. For a few moments they looked at each other, forgetting about Cyborg.

Cyborg smiled to himself and getting up he said, "I'm going to go look at the X-rays and get the cast prepared."

And with that they were left alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Robin said. He was regaining strength and his breathing has slowed a good amount.

Starfire let her eyes drift over Robin's chest. She took the hand that was not trapped in Robin's gentle grasp and ran it over his stomach lightly, dipping down when there was an indent of muscle. She could feel Robin shiver and she giggled.

"Star," Robin said taking the floating hand into his other one; he looked straight into her eyes.

She was frustrated that she couldn't see _his_ eyes through that stupid mask.

Tentatively, she released his hands and placed both her hands on his face. She traced the corners of the mask with her dainty middle fingers and then slowly, ever so slowly, peeled it off.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips. She saw a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes staring back at her. They were round and big and shaped a little like almonds. They were so full of love and hope.

The pair stared into each other's naked eyes in a silent bliss.

Then, Robin reached up and placed a hand behind her ear so his thumb rested on her cheek. He sat up a little off the bed and used his hand to guide her.

Robin placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, she immediately returned the kiss and they sat there just kissing ever so sweetly.

Robin finally broke away and rested his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She let out a soft laugh. Oh how he loved that laugh.

"That is quite okay,"

"I love you, Starfire."

"I love you too, Robin."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

_The End_


End file.
